Forever Be Whatever You Need
by YaKuKu
Summary: "Someone out there must be enjoying this. Enjoy fucking my life. Even I will get a laugh out of this because it was just so...so fucked up." It has always been Beca and her Mom. Plain and simple. Nothing can come between them. But things started to change when Beca's Mom kept a secret to her.


Song:** Changed By You **

By: **Between The Trees**

* * *

I stared at the sky, wondering if all of this was just a joke.

How all of this was just plain fucked up.

Did I do something to deserve all of this?

I gazed at the ever summer sky. It was the same hue just like _her _eyes.

So bright.

So full of life.

So _unreachable._

Someone out there must be enjoying this. Enjoy fucking my life. Even I will get a laugh out of this because it was just so...so _fucked_ up.

* * *

I came home from a long day of school. Normally, it was the same old thing. I really don't do anything at school, I just daydream or pondering mix ideas in class, talk to my friends then come home. That was it. But this day seemed to drag longer than normal. It didn't help that my only friends were busy doing projects or studying. This left me to my own devices with nothing to do.

The sound of the door clicking shut echoed through the eerie quiet house. My boots meeting the floor seemed so loud in my ears as I shuffled to the living room.

My mom was sitting on the sofa, her arm perched on the arm while she murmured softly on the phone.

"Mom?" Her head snapped to my direction at the sound of my voice.

"Oh hey...yes, it's Beca." She said to the phone. "...yes, okay...I'll talk to you later...bye." Mom hung up with a small smile on her lips. My eyebrows shot up a little at the sight. Mom rarely smiled since...since _that_. And to the fact she was home early, this must be something. She was barely home these past few weeks, busy with work maybe.

"Beca, take a sit." She turned back at and gestured to the arm chair across from her. Confused, I sit on the chair and dumped my bag beside it.

"What's up?" I said casually after a minute of silence. I studied her closely. My mom was an older version of me. We have the same soft brown hair and the same features. She only a few inches taller than me. She was fairly young, on her mid thirties. What we don't have in common was the laugh lines around her face and an optimistic personality; completely opposite of me. Her warm chocolate eyes were so different from my stormy blue eyes –the only thing I got from _him_.

"Beca, I have something to tell you." Mom's eyes were filled with hesitation that I became instantly worried.

"What is it?" Mom was the most important person in my life so I was really protective of her.

"Well..." She took a deep breath. "I met this man at work." I nodded at her to continue. Mom was an interior designer and a damn good one at that. 'This man' was probably one of her clients. Why, is he causing her trouble? I became more worried. I'm not afraid to kick someone's ass.

"We're dating." She finished, staring at me with a nervous glint in her eyes as she bit her lip –a trait we shared.

"Oh."

I blinked, slowly processing it. Dating? She was dating...someone? But I'm sure she only dated one man in her entire life...and that ended _badly_.

"Dating...?"

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence regained over us. I'm still trying to wrap around the thought of my mom dating.

I don't know what to say. Standing up, I went over to her and hugged her. My mom's body stiffened in surprise. I was surprised too. This is the first time I hug her since...since _ever_. "T-that's great, mom..." I whispered into her ear.

Her arms came around me and squeezed me tight. I heard her sob softly into my shoulder and hugged me tighter. Stroking her hair, I took a stiff of her comforting mango scent. I missed this...When I was small, I always hug Mom. I missed her warm hug, soft kisses and comforting words.

"Okay, okay..." Mom laughed a little as she pushed me softly, wiping the tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes. I smiled a little at the sight of my mom. I really do miss her...

"There's still something." The smile on my face was instantly wiped out. The nervous glint in her eyes returned but it was much greater. She averted her eyes, looking everywhere but me.

I frowned. "What is it...?"

Mom's eyes returned to my face. Her throat bobbed as she gulped audibly. My frown deepened more. "Mom, what is it?"

Her mouth opened as if to say something only to close it back. She closed her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair –a nervous habit, another trait we shared.

"Mom." I called to her after a silence of three minutes. Her eyes opened to hesitation filled eyes. "What is it?" Asking once more, I'm becoming nervous too.

For her to hesitate telling me whatever it is, it must not good.

I don't like something that's 'not good' involving my mom.

'This man' must have done something. My eyes widen and dropped to her stomach. She's not...

"M-mom...y-you're not, you know..." As if she read my mind, her arm laid across her stomach.

"What?! No! No, no, no...it's not like that." I let out a breath. I don't know how I am going to take the news of my mom being pregnant and having a younger sibling. Mom –hell, everyone knows I don't like children, let alone having a sibling.

"Then, what is it?" The air around her shifted to nervousness and hesitation again. Damn, it better be good. I'm gonna kill 'this man' if it's something bad.

"Well..." She trailed off, her eyes finding the flower vase on the coffee table interesting. I huffed, getting impatient. As I was about to speak, her voice pierced the air, making my word on my mouth died a quick and sudden death. It's the words that floated out of her mouth that changed my whole life. I'm not exaggerating.

"We're getting married."

"W-what?"

My jaw hung open as I stared at her in disbelief. Her chocolate eyes bore into mine, worry overtaking the usual cheerfulness. Worried for my reaction.

"W-what...did you just say?"

"We're getting married. " She said as if it's a normal thing to say. Except it's not. Very not.

"Mom...do you hear what you are saying?" My voice dripped with disbelief and shock. Married? That's not something you should be saying lightly. I'm one of those people that took marriage as a serious thing. Even if I saw how lightly other people treated marriage is; flinging it to the side as if it's a piece of trash, I still think of highly to it. Marriage is a sacred thing. Even I thought at first it's just a piece of paper that can be ripped anytime because of _him_; I realized the meaning of it when it came from Mom.

And now she's saying it.

"Yes. I...Beca, honey..." She sighed, rubbing her temple. Her eyes found mine, pleading me. Pleading me for what? Understanding? Acceptance?

"Mom...Married? Are you seriously...marrying someone?"

"Yes, I'm serious Hone—"

"Mom!" My voice cut her off, rising higher. "You can't just marry somebody suddenly because you are _dating_ them. I can take dating, but Mom, you. Are. _Marrying_."

"Beca, this is serious. I—We are serious about this." Her whole demeanor changed into determinedness.

Scoffing, I blurted out without thinking, "Serious? Are you _sure_ this time?"

The hurt that flashed across her face made me realized what I said. I felt like slapping my own face.

"M-Mom, I...—shit, I-I'm sor—"

"No, Beca, it's fine." She interrupted me, taking a deep breath. "Beca, h-he's not like your father—" I stiffened at the mention of _him_. "...he's not everything like him. He's sweet, caring, kind...I love him, Becs."

The smile albeit small, the one that I saw appeared while she talks on the phone, the one that filled with love, appeared at her lips. I closed my mouth, speechless.

"B-but Mom...You just met..."

"About that..." I narrowed my eyes at her. There's another thing.

"I met him a year and half ago...and we've been dating for a year now." This time, I think my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you serious?!" I shrieked. "You've been dating a man for a _year_ now?! You didn't say anything to me?!" She flinched at my booming voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't find the time to say anything to yo—"

"Time? Mom, you have a freaking _year_. That's not enough time? Couldn't you just say 'hey, I met a new friend' to me all this time? You kept a _secret_ to me." I took a shuddering breath. "You kept a...secret to me." My next words were said with bitterness. "Y-you're just like..._him_..."

To my surprise, her eyes snapped to mine, anger clearly written on her face. "Rebeca Anna Mitchell, don't you _dare_ say that to me! Don't you _dare_ compare me to him!" I was the one now who flinched at her voice.

I plopped into my chair heavily –I didn't realize I stood at some point. Defeat crashed down on me. I can't fight with Mom anymore. I felt numbness creeping into me.

Suddenly, warmth enveloped my whole being. A gasp escaped my lips as Mom's arm snaked around my body. Her shoulders shook a little. "Beca...B-Beca I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry for keeping this a secret...please..." She sobbed into my hair.

My eyes watered slightly as each sob penetrated me. "Mom..." Her crying intensified and I want to punch myself. I always felt like everything is my fault when I was around Mom. Whether she forgot to buy milk –because I didn't remind her, she burned her hand on the stove –because I forgot to turn it off, or she can't find her car keys –because I misplaced them when I was cleaning. It feels like my fault Mom kept this secret to me.

If you look it in another way, it _is_ kinda my fault too.

I was always moody whenever Mom brought a male friend over. They always flirted with Mom like I didn't exist when I was just five feet away from them. The disappointment that plastered on their faces when they found out Mom has a 'baggage'. I snapped at them like I want to stab my fork until their faces were unrecognizable when they did something uncomfortable with Mom.

Yeah, I'm a _little_ protective of Mom.

Well, not really little but you get the picture.

I do understand her hesitation about me. She still has the idea that I'm still not over with that pathetic excuse of a _man_ but I always say I'm over it.

I _am_ over it.

My only problem is the power to hurt Mom. Again.

It's still fresh in my memory.

Her countless tears. Her muffled sobs as she cried herself to sleep. Her zombie-like state. Her tired face.

Her lifeless eyes.

I...I thought I might lose her at that time.

But I know Mom is a very strong person. I'm glad I caught her stubbornness, her hard-headed ways, and her braveness. Not like _his_ cowardice.

We fought together.

I helped her with everything I can.

We survived together.

I never thought about myself at that time, my priority was,–is Mom.

That time, I swore to not let anything hurt Mom.

"Mom...please stop crying...Mom..." Rubbing her back, I cooed into her ear. Her crying eventually turned into sniffles.

"Mom, I'm-I'm sorry...I know it's my fault—"

"Your f-fault?" she gaped at me while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. " H-How is it your fault? It's mi—"

"No, I understand your h-hesitation about me finding about your relationsh—"

"No! It's my fault I didn't tell you. It's my fault I kept a secret from you..."

"I—no, Mom..." My hand flew to my face, rubbing tiredly. I don't want to argue again. "I just don't want you to get hurt again." I said in a barely audible voice but she heard it. Through the cracks of my fingers against my face, I saw her face softened. Her watery warm chocolate orbs gazed lovingly at mine.

"I know, sweetie...I know." Her hand came up to run her delicate fingers through my hair. The action soothed me.

Resting my forehead on her shoulder, I whispered at her ear, "I love you Mom..."

"I love you too, my Beca." She whispered back and planted a kiss to the side of my head. "And, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for neglecting you for the past few weeks; I was planning the wedding. I'm sorry for keeping a secret to you. I'm sorry for everything..."

Sigh. "I'm sorry too...for everything." I hushed her before she can call out to me and nuzzled against her shoulder. Something clicked into my mind.

"When's the wedding Mom?" I felt her smile on my shoulder.

"In three weeks."

* * *

"Why can't I just wear slacks?" I tugged at my dress for the umpteenth time and complained once more.

"Why, are you a bestman?" Mavis retorted and shot me an amused look from her place beside me. Jesse, beside her snickered at me while Benji just smiled. Mom said I can invite my friends and as sad as it is, they're my only friends. Mom invited each of their families, Jesse's and Benji's family happily agreed while Mavis's...well, not.

"You know..." Mavis started while looking at the other side where the groom's family and such were seating. "I feel like we're in a Weasley family reunion."

Jesse gasped loudly, pointing at her. "I was gonna say that!"

"Shut up both of you and don't be such a girl, Jesse." I snapped at them. The music started and all in one, everyone's eyes flew to the main doors. I thought at first it was ridiculous that Mom wanted to marry in a church again but she and her will-be husband were such hopeless romantics.

The gigantic wooden doors squeaked open revealing a silhouette in the bright light. But before I fully turn around to look at Mom, I got pinned by eyes like the ever summer sky.

It was at that time everything started to change.

It was at that time Mom was about to marry a nice man named Cameron.

It was at that time I met Chloe Beale.

My stepsister.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! nice to see you again everyone!

As you can see (read?) I uploaded another story. _Another_ story. All my stories are piled up, waiting to be updated but here I am, dumped another one in the pile.

So I just discovered I have a serious ADHD (By Google. I searched all about what's happening to me) I always knew there's something wrong with me. I'm jumping from one story to another.

Oh! I'm not abandoning my another bechloe story **Flipped**. I have a lot of ideas for that fics but I just can't write it :( but I'll really try hard.

I have a lot of things blocking me from updating my stories. One of them is internet which I can only obtain like 3 times a month.

Listen to the song **Changed By You**. It's a great song! That's the only song I know that can relate with this story. If you have some songs that will fit, feel free to tell me!

I can't promise to update this story. It can take months for me. If it really took me a long time, I will declare this as a one-shot. It's originally a one-shot, you know, the story that will left you hanging :P but this is too good to pass up.

So, yeah! (Forgot what I was gonna say)

Please express your opinion about my new story. Feel free to correct things (English is not my lang.)

Until next time, awesome nerds!

Have an awesome day to you!


End file.
